Bedtime Stories
by Peaches and Apples
Summary: Peachstar Kratt tells the crew about her first life to help them get to sleep. Weird, wild and wacky! My first non-crossover and non-T-rated story!


**A/N: Ha-HA! In your face, people of the world, as I HAVE CREATED! *smirks* Enjoy the story and R&R! You KNOW I crave reviews; they are my soul food! XD So I just thought of this story. Why not tell people how Peachstar was born? It was purrfect! XD Get it? Okay. So I have a question. What is this "one-shot, two-shot, etc." thing? What is a one-shot/two-shot? Hopefully someone will answer, but for now here's the story. Oh, and I REALLY have to stop creating stories before finishing the others. It's getting on my nerves. Oh well...**

**PROLOGUE**

Peachstar Kratt, in Valencia mode, looked at the crew with her blue eyes sparkling. It was night time, and Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Grasspelt, Cloudtail, Thunderheart and Lightningstrike were in their sleeping places. Her older brothers, Chris and Martin Kratt, were still awake and reading books; they were going to have to wait a little bit for their story, as Peachstar was the best storyteller.

"How about if I tell you a story about how I was born?" Peachstar suggested.

"Which life?" Aviva Corcovado yawned. Of course, everyone knew that Peachstar had two lives: one with older brothers Lucas and Noah and another with Chris and Martin.

"The first one." Peachstar responded. She decided she would tell them about her second life tomorrow.

"Go for it!" Jimmy Z nodded.

"Okay..." Peachstar cleared her throat. **(A/N: FLASHBACK TIME! XD! By the way, this is NOT how my being born turned out. Nor are the names mentioned even real. Trying to make it LESS realistic here. XD)**

_**September 6, 1998, 4:20 a.m.**_

Marsha awoke in her bed, sweaty from her most recent nightmare. She gasped.

"The baby's coming!" She called up her 2 sons, Lucas and Noah, and told them to come to the hospital.

A few hours later a beautiful baby girl was born.

"What are you going to call her, Mom?" Noah asked.

"The most unique name of all...Peachstar."

**_XXXX (Peachstar's P.O.V.)_**

I was whisked away to a room filled with crying babies. It was crazy, but hey, at least I was with my species.

No one really noticed the stub coming out of my tail until now.

One of the nurses, a nice woman named Amanda, said, "Mary! Come take a look at this!" The other nurse ran over.

"Oh, goodness! She has a stub! But how...?" Mary scratched her head.

"I think I know." Dr. Jonathan Baker suggested. "Cats usually have very small tails when they start out as kittens."

"But what does a cat have to do with anything?"

"Just whisk her to the vet, and fast." Dr. Baker instructed before heading off to the ER to check up on another patient.

"Do what he says, Mary." Amanda sighed. Mary nodded and put me in a cage. Then she drove me to the veterinarian.

"Hmm...yes...oh goodness! Cat ears too! Take her away to the testing lab!" the vet ordered.

Soon I was taken to a mysterious place called NorDx, where I was given a few injections and was scientifically identified as a _catgirl, _or someone born with real cat ears and a cat tail. I only had a stub coming just then, but as I got older, my tail started to grow until it became the wonderful and purrtastic tail it is now.

As I grew up, my mother and I moved a lot, and my brothers had decided to stay where they grew up: in Warren Township, located in New Jersey. Actually, I believe Chris and Martin grew up near there as well when they were kids...but let's put that aside.

**_XXXX (back in reality, end of flashback)_**

"And so, that is my first-life story. The end." Peachstar finished as she licked her paw.

Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z had fallen asleep, and were snoring lightly.

Peachstar chuckled and whispered, "And now to give Chris and Martin the same story..." She padded out of the Tortuga, eager to share her story with ehr older brothers.

_THE END._

**A/N: I actually smiled and cried at that. And sorry if there are any spelling mistakes; I am typing with my middle finger instead of my index finger (because it had a Band-Aid on it), which I don't usually do, but I am getting the hang of it. Please R&R pawsitively! Get it? Oh, and this story celebrates the start of...WEIRD KRATTS WEEK! THAT'S RIGHT! :D I just saw Seasquatch yesterday, and I liked it when Marin danced to his version of "You Can't Touch This". HYSTERICAL! Okay, I shall shut my big trapmouth now. Man, I talk WAY too much...**


End file.
